


Worse Than We Are

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-12
Updated: 2005-03-12
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "This book makes us look pretty bad."





	Worse Than We Are

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Worse Than We Are**

**by: Kasey**

**Character(s):** Sam  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. Please don't sue.  
**Summary:** "This book makes us look pretty bad."  


This books makes us look pretty bad. It's degrading fiction that makes fiction look true. 

Or something like that. 

This has the same potential as Mandy's memo, except that none of this is true. Since when does that matter to anyone in the American public? 

To some of them, that might matter, but they only know what gets reported, and if no one's contesting it, they believe it. And we can't just wait and say 'no, no, it's not true', 'cause then it'll look like we're playing defense. Like we didn't think of it as a threat until people started paying attention and are now caught with our pants down (so everyone can see the president's underwear which he won't discuss with me). 

It makes us look worse than we are. This made-up, uninformed book of lies makes us look bad. It makes it look like Toby's an ogre and CJ's always freaking out and coming to the aid of the woman and Josh is wanting to date his assistant and Leo is the only one who knows politics only he's constantly almost falling off the wagon and I'm employed simply as a pretty face to recite the president's agenda on television. 

Things aren't really like that. 

Are they? 


End file.
